The primary objective of the Connecticut Chemosensory Clinical Research Center is to study taste and smell function and dysfunction through the operation of a clinic and a broad-based multi-disciplinary program of clinical and laboratory research. Projects involve personnel from the University of Connecticut Health Center, Schools of Medicine and Dental Medicine, Yale University, School of Medicine and the Faculty of Arts and Sciences, and the John B. Pierce Foundation Laboratory. The Taste and Smell Clinic evaluates patients whose primary complaint is chemosensory by providing state of the art diagnosis, referrals for treatment, and education for those whose symptoms cannot be helped with today's knowledge. All patients undergo chemosensory testing, otorhinolaryngology, neurology, and internal medicine examinations, laboratory screening tests, nutritional assessment, and, as necessary, dental examination. Results are reviewed and patients are referred for treatment, additional medical tests, and/or chemosensory follow-up. More than 300 patients have been seen to date and our waiting list exceeds 1,000. Basic psychophysical research includes studies of methods useful for clinical evaluation of chemosensory complaints and the description of normal chemosensory function in children and adults, as well as a description of the effects of pregnancy on chemosensory function. Research on the basic anatomy and physiology of chemosensory systems includes studies to establish the topography of projections from olfactory receptors to the olfactory bulb in rats, and studies to determine the synaptic organization of the solitary nucleus (to relate structure to function in this first site for neural integration of the gustatory system in hamsters). These research efforts will contribute the ability to meaure chemosensory function and to understand the bases for the senses of taste, smell and irritation at anatomical, physiological and experiential levels.